Insanity
by Adictly56
Summary: Once Light is dead what does he remember.
1. Into Insanity

It was tragic.

The blood on the ground. The sobs in the air. Nothing seemed to go right anymore.

He was dead. I was dead. And the infant black space that separated us was as cold as space and as forever as time. There was no escaping this fate that had been bestowed upon me. No escaping it at all.

But in this darkness white words floated around me. The words made frames that held every memory I could ever dream of in my wildest dreams.

Like the memories of deaths I had caused and the memories of hearts I had broken. Life was speeding past my eyes screaming my failures as they passed.

"Murder" They yelled as they swirled around me making my hair whip at my face and slash at my brow. Sobs escaped my lips as the darkness continued to drive me further and further into my insanity.

A psychotic laugh escaped my lips as I allowed my body to fill with insanity. I was no longer myself. I was simply a person who had lost the most important thing to him. I was a person who had been consumed by power, greed, fame, and idolism.

But, I feel as if I'm getting too far ahead of myself. I feel as if I'm allowing you to only see what is weak inside my soul.

Maybe I should star back at the beginning where I was a boy who heart was whole and his soul did not rest in fragments of a fake imagination.


	2. Beginning My Insanity

Today was another normal day. I woke up, dressed for school, ate breakfast, told my mother I loved her, and headed off to my school. It was simply another day in the life of Light Yagami.

My teachers simply pretended to ignore my existence since my thoughts simply exceeded their own thoughts. Even my classmates ignored my existence since I exceeded them greatly. I was one of the top people in the whole country. Japan never had a person to be more proud of except maybe the police. But even they were no match for my intellectual skills.

But we shall forget my smarts for it simply is not important. What is important is the feeling in the air. The uneasy feeling of the calm before the storm. The air felt like it was electrically charged and I was feeding off its energy. How weird it was to feel the power and might of this odd adrenaline that pulsed through my veins.

What was even weirder was the site that happened slowly before my eyes a simple black note book was falling straight out of the sky. This was a rather illogical occurrence. How had it happened? I made a mental note of this black book and cast my eyes on the teacher. She seemed to have noticed I had not been paying her any attention so I flashed her a smile and returned to my thoughts of the note book.

I cast my eyes to the clock every few minutes just to see if class was nearly over. But, the hands moved ever so slowly and allowed for me to become frustrated. How I longed to see what had been written in that notebook. I wanted to know exactly what it was and why it had fallen from the sky.

As my thoughts were mired the bell rang and went unnoticed to me until it was brought to my attention by my sensei. I shook my head and ended my thoughts. I made my was out of the building with an unseen urgency. When I made it to where the note book lay I picked it up. A feeling of untold power coursed through my veins.

"Death Note?" I questioned the title. It intrigued me deeply. I quickly glanced around me and stowed the item in question. I would find out what it was but not in such a public place.

So, I returned home, spoke to my mother, hugged my sister, and locked myself away in my room. My bed side lamp was flicked on and the notebook was now in the light for questioning. I opened the cover and saw was looked like a set of rules.

"Whoever's name is written in this notebook shall die" Suddenly I scooted back away from the sinned notebook. My heart was pounding as I continued to read the rules. Could I truly believe what this notebook was saying. I had to test it. So, I left the house.

My hypothesis was that I would not work. My way of testing was to find someone who truly needed to die and kill them, if this was possible.

My feet carried me to a store where a girl was simply walking. Men on bikes followed her though. Suspicious activity is what this looked like. So I simply slipped into the store and watched as the scene unfolded. I knew the boy he went to my school. It was sickening to think he was trying to put his hands in such vulgar places. So, I slowly pulled out the Death Note and begin to write. First I wrote his name and I jotted down the death this swine deserved. Suddenly the girl got away. I glanced down at my watch thirty three seconds. It would happen soon.

The results I got astounded me. My classmate found himself hit by a truck at it was all my fault. But, at least the girl was safe. Yes the innocent was safe. A small smile crossed my lips as a realization took place in my mind.

This was the sign I had waited for my whole life. My purpose was now clear. I was going to be the defender of the weak and innocent. The defender of the women and children who had been terrorized by the wicked in this world.

I was going to be God.


End file.
